Madara vs Akatsuki
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: battle scenario of an edo tensei madara uchiha fighting the akatsuki


Edo Madara vs akatsuki.

Orochimaru pukes out countless snakes that flood the landscape. Madara counters with an equally vast flame jutsu that burns all the snakes. Kisame counters the flames with a huge water jutsu, the collision of fire and water produces a lot of steam. Madara then summons a huge forest. Sasori uses iron sand world order, kakuzu does a flame, wind, lightning mask combo jutsu and the asura pain fires multiple missiles to destroy the forest. Sasori then summons his hundred puppets, animal pain summons a giant bird with hidan riding on the back, the puppets and the bird divebomb on madara from the air, madara does a smaller scale barrage of flame jutsus then swings his great war fan to create a massive wind attack combo with the flames that destroy a number of the puppets and kills the bird. While madara was distracted, itachi attacks with a huge fireball from madaras left side and at the same time deidara attacks with clay birds from the right. The attacks seem to connect and explode upon contact, after smoke clears, madara is standing with a susanoo ribcage formed around him. Then animal pain summons giant rhino which charges at madaras front, the charge was stopped by 2 susanoo arms from the frontal body, orochimaru summons 2 giant snakes that attack madara from behind, the snakes are decapitated by 2 more susanoo arms weilding swords from the backwards facing body of the susanoo. Madaras susanoo now looks like a conjoined twins attached thru their backs. While the frontal susanoo is holding the giant rhino by the horn, madara summons a giant tree bark from the ground which stab and kill the rhino. The susanoo then conjures a giant necklace with multiple beads and throws it, the necklace disperses into its component beads and turns into multiple projectiles, deva pain uses his repulsion technique to deflect the beads. Orochimaru then bursts out of the ground beneath madara then wraps his body around him to hold him in place, multiple paper explosive tags from konan float out of the hole in the ground and attach all over madara and oro then oro pukes himself out and dives back to the hole as the paper tags explode blowing up madara and the discarded oro body from within the susanoo then it dissipates. Turns out what they killed was a wood clone. Madara had the opportunity to create one and hide his real body during the huge steam earlier. The akatsuki is then bombarded with multiple dragon head shaped fireballs from above which were all countered with several shark shaped water missiles from kisame. The attack revealed madaras location atop a cliff. Kisame then fires another shark missile but several times larger than the ones before. Madara projects susanoo to block against the attack. But the huge shark missile absorbs the susanoo upon contact which increases the size of the shark. The greatly enlarged shark missile then impacts madara, at the same time itachi uses amaterasu from behind madara and combusts him with black flames. Madara then absorbs the entire shark missile and the black flames into his body with his chakra absorption jutsu. Madara then reveals that his 2 mangekyu sharingans have now turned into rinnegans. Madara projects the conjoined twin susanoos again whose four arms performed hand seals. Then a meteor drops. The akatsuki focused all their attacks into stopping the meteor. Itachi uses susanoo and throws his own version of the necklace projectile attack fused with amaterasu, kisame does super shark bomb jutsu, deidara launches multiple clay birds, sasori fuses all his iron sand to a giant rotating spear and launches it, kakuzu uses all his elemental masks' long range attacks, asura pain transforms his head into a cannon and fires a huge laser and also launches missiles, and konan combines all her paper into a chakram purely composed of explosive tags and throws it. All the attacks connect with the meteor and managed to destroy it. A really huge chunk of the meteor falls on them and orochimaru quickly extends his legendary blade from his mouth all the way to the chunk as he swings his head and slices the chunk in two dropping the 2 halves in the area around akatsuki. But it turns out there was another gigantic meteor dropping down on them. Most of them barely has any chakra left to counter the 2nd meteor but the deva pain has been barely participating in the fight so far for a reason. All the other pains lose their chakra and pass out. The deva pain flies up all the way to the meteor and does his allmighty push technique (same one that destroyed konoha) and manages to destroy the 2nd and last meteor. The deva pain goes back down and needs time to recharge. Orochimaru summons Manda his largest snake summon and madara summons his wooden dragon which was capable of wrestling the kyuubi, the 2 serpentine summons wrap around and strangle each other. Madara then summons 25 wood clones and all activate susanoos. Then all the susanoos spam necklace beads projectile attacks on the weakened akatsuki. Orochimaru blocks them by summoning a gigantic rashomon gate. Then deidara flies above all the susanoos and drops his C3 village busting bomb. Boom! Akatsuki defended themselves from the explosion thru a combination of sasoris iron sand walls and orochimarus giant gate summons. Though the explosion destroyed all their defenses, it managed to save them from the explosion. Madara avoids the brunt of the explosion by burrowing himself deep underground using wood jutsu. The akatsuki gets away from the area by riding on deidaras clay birds while the deva pain generates a dark orb and makes it hover above the area where deidaras bomb dropped. Then pain initiates planetary devestation which beggins pulling in everything and rips out huge sections of the ground to dig madara out. Madara gets dragged along with the ground and is encased in the planetoid buried by millions of tons of rock. The planetoid hovers in the sky. Moments later it is split perfectly in half and a gigantic susanoo the size of nine tails drops down on the ground causing a massive shockwave. Madara is now using the most complete form of his susanoo. It grabs its giant sword and slashes in the general direction of where the akatsuki is flying away and kills most of them in that one slash. Orochimaru survives and transforms into a giant 8 headed hydra which was all immediately decapitated by a 2nd slash effectively one-shotting it and also destroys all the surrounding mountain ranges. He forgot one thing though, deidara wasnt flying with the other akatsuki members, last time he saw deidara was when he was flying away before dropping his C3 bomb. As madara remembers this, deidara divebombs from behind the susanoo while feeding clay to his heart mouth. I WILL BECOME THE ULTIMATE AAARRT! KATSU! Then point blank explosion with the susanoo. After the explosion cleared, even the perfect susanoo was partially damaged from the explosion and madara himself was missing some limbs but since he is an edo summon he begins regenerating. But apparently according to the wiki: " If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew." Since there is no next developmental stage, madara was forced to disperse it, confident that hed killed all the akatsuki. While madara was regening on the ground, a giant sword bursts out from beneath him and impales him, then its revealed that the sword is from itachis susanoo who was hiding underground for a while waiting for the perfect opportunity, the sword impaling madara is the legendary totsuka blade which then begins dragging madara into the jar as he screams and curses itachi, then he was sucked into the sake jar sealing him away. After madara is sealed, itachi deactivates his susanoo and walks away, then he was stabbed by multiple tree branches from behind by madara, also it appears one of madaras eyes has now permanently closed, he used izanagi, an eye tech only possible if u have both the sharingan and senju cells(1st hokage), for only a short instant he turned the reality of himself being stabbed by totsuka blade into a fantasy, though he can no longer use one of his eyes ever again in exchange. Madara wins.


End file.
